Sonic: Dreams of TG
by Ther2view
Summary: Sonic does not understand Amy at all. When he comes to a wishing well he makes a wish...and he finally begins to understand Amy better...a little TOO well. Now it's a race against the clock, but Sonic is starting to forget who he is. Will he ever remember? Or will the Sonic we all know and love disappear forever?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, and welcome to…uh…my story…this is the first part of my Sonic: Dreams of TG story that was originally posted last year to DeviantArt. It seems to be pretty popular there, so I thought I'd share it with you! Please, keep in mind that I wrote this chapter over a year ago, and my writing HAS improved since then…I hope to have the rest of my 10 part story up within the week, maybe even within the next couple of days. One last thing...yes, this is VERY short. The chapters get increasingly longer and longer. So, I hope you enjoy it and please, feel free to criticize. Thanks!_

* * *

Sonic sighed as he slowed his running to a stop. Amy was angry at him. Again. "Man, either she's all clingy to me or she's royally pissed! Why can't she just be normal?" Sonic yelled at the sky. That's when Sonic noticed a wishing well nearby. Sonic figured it was worth a shot, so he cast a coin in and said, "I wish Amy was more like me!" Sonic returned home to Tail's workshop, not realizing that Amy also wished in that well that day, and wished a very similar wish…

That night, Sonic dreamed he was running through green Hill Zone with Tails, busting badniks left and right. Suddenly, the dream shifted and he was walking slowly through a mall. Sonic was at first startled by this, but then it started feeling normal to walk in a mall.

"Oh, I just love the mall, with all the cute clothes and shoes. Don't you, Sonic?" Someone walking with Sonic said.

What shocked Sonic was that it was Cream that was with him, not Tails. But as he started thinking about it, it didn't seem out of place at all. Cream was, after all, his best friend. "I sure do, Cream!" Sonic answered with some pep. He then noticed Amy and her best friend Tails running outside the window. "Typical, she's always in a hurry." Sonic said bitterly.

"Boys." Cream retorted.

Sonic didn't even realize that he nodded in agreement.

"Come on, Sonic I saw the cutest dress in your size!" Cream told Sonic.

Excitement filled Sonic. A cute dress? YES! As fast as he could run in his boots and red dress he dragged Cream over to the dresses. Sonic left the mall one happy girl.

"See you later, Amy!" Cream called to her.

"Good-bye, Cream!" the pink hedgehog replied as she waved good-bye to her best friend, not even realizing she had been Sonic earlier...

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sonic screamed as he woke up. It took him a second to realize it was all a bad dream. Relieved, Sonic reached for his shoes and was confused to hold up not his sneakers, but a pair of go-go boots. But not just any go-go boots; they were Amy's. "What the heck?" Sonic shouted.

Tails, having heard the noise, ran into Sonic's room. "Sonic! What's wrong?" he asked.

"Tails! Look at these!" Sonic replied as he pointed at the boots.

Tails looked puzzled and innocently asked, "Umm... I don't get it. Why are you screaming at your go-go boots? You never have before."

"MY boots?" Sonic retorted, "Tails, these aren't mine! They're..." Sonic's head hurt. Whose were they? He was gonna say Amy's, but that was ridiculous. She always wore her trademark sneakers. "Wow, Tails, am I losing it or what! Of course these are my boots; I always wear them! It must have been that weird dream I had. Well, sorry for scaring you."

"No prob, Sonic! Well, see you later!" Tails replied and left.

Sonic put his boots on. They were always so comfortable, and he loved that little heel it had. His boots were his treasure and he wouldn't dream of wearing anything else. Well, maybe some cute sandals in Summer, but that was a given. Slightly disturbed at that last thought, but having trouble seeing why, Sonic left for his normal run. He didn't stop running until he hit the sack that night. And again, he dreamed...

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is part 2…again, please remember that I wrote this last year, I HAVE improved in both technique and length…_

* * *

That night, Sonic dreamed he was walking towards the bathroom in Tail's workshop so that he could shower. When there, Sonic quickly threw off his boots and gloves and dove into the shower. He hated taking showers (aquaphobia) and wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible. Sonic grabbed his shampoo and hurriedly splashed it into his head quills. Sonic always bought the same shampoo, "Just-for-speedy-male-hedgehogs" was the brand. Sonic liked the name. While he was washing his quills a strange smell filled his nose. "Flowers?" he cried in disbelief. Sonic quickly grabbed his shampoo and read the bottle in shock. "Floral Essence: Add some feminine shine to your quills? But this isn't my...isn't... uh... ooh! Isn't it a wonderful scent! I just love this brand!" And with that Sonic put his shampoo bottle away. He reached for his bar of soap but stopped as he realized he forgot to condition! He needed to condition in order to keep his quills strong and luscious. "Luscious?" Sonic's subconscious asks, "What is that supposed to mean?" but was ignored as he grabbed his shower gel and pouf. As he slowly washed his body, every spot the pouf touched turned to pink. This didn't disturb him, because he was always pink. Sonic spent a long time washing up. After all, he loved taking long, hot showers. "And bubble baths!" he giggled to herself. As she walked out she noticed that she was in Amy's house! "Of course I am!" she thought to herself. "After all, I am Amy Rose!"

* * *

"WHAAAA?" Sonic cried as he awoke in shock. "Wow, what a strange dream! Almost as bad as last nights!" he thought to himself. As he looked in the mirror later he noticed that he looked slightly pale; kind of pink. And his quills seemed longer... "Wow, those dreams are really messing with my head!" Sonic thought as he put on his boots, gloves, and... SHIRT? "Since when do I wear a shirt?" Sonic asked himself. For some reason Sonic put it on anyways and went for his run.

While in Emerald Hill zone he heard a voice yell "Hey, Faker! Wait up!"

Sonic chuckled as Shadow ran up to him. "Hey Shads, what's happening?"

"Well, faker, GUN has... umm, Sonic? What are you wearing? And what's on your feet?"

"Huh? I'm wearing my red shirt and my boots. Why?"

"Wait, WHAT WAS THAT LAST THING?"

"My boots. My go-go boots. The ones I wear every day... ring a bell?"

"Sonic, those are..."

"Look, Shads, I'd love to stay and chat but I have to finish my run. See ya!" And with that Sonic left a confused Shadow to ponder.

"Amy's boots. Why does he have Amy's boots on? And what's with the shirt? And did his quills look pale? What's going on?"

During the rest of his run Sonic ran into the Chaotix, Knuckles, and Rouge, but no one seemed surprised at his shirt or his boots. Rouge even complimented them. "What's with Shads? He can't even remember what I wear each day! Some ultimate life-form!" Sonic chuckled to himself as he drifted off to sleep that night. And again, Sonic dreamed...

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

_Part 3 of 10…actually, thinking about it, it is more like 11, isn't it? Oh well, either 10 or 11, isn't that big of a deal…_

* * *

That night, Sonic dreamed he was going to the beach with Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, and Rouge. 'The beach? Well, I ain't swimming, that's for sure!' Sonic thought to himself. When they got to the beach they all headed towards the changing rooms. As they approached the doors, Sonic, who was about to follow Tails into the boy's room, gets dragged by Rouge into the girls room. In a panic Sonic looks back in time to see Amy head into the boy's room. Sonic was officially scared. He had no idea what was happening, but for some strange reason he started not to care. Sonic was pondering this when he was snapped out of his reverie by something being thrown at him.

"C'mon, silly. Hurry up and put it on!" Rouge said.

Sonic looked down. It was Amy's bikini. "B-b-but I can't wear this!" Sonic exclaimed.

"But Sonic, you need it to swim. We're going swimming, aren't we?" Cream asked.

'Over my dead body!' Sonic thought.

"Oh, honey," Rouge answered. "We will go swimming, but Sonic and I are going to sunbathe first."

"Sunbathe?" Cream asked, "What does that mean?"

"She means we're going to try to get a tan. You can, too. Well, when you're older." Sonic replied. At this, Sonic stopped listening to anything except his heartbeat. 'What did I say?' Sonic asked himself. Sonic then noticed with horror that he had subconsciously put on the bikini.

"Oh, Sonic, that compliments your figure so well! I'm glad you bought it." Rouge said.

Sonic noticed that both Rouge and Cream really seemed to like his bikini. HIS bikini? "Do you really like it?" Sonic asked without thinking.

"Oh Sonic, the boys are just going to go crazy over you! I'm sort of jealous." Rouge replied.

Sonic smiled. "Thanks, Rouge. You really are sweet. I'm sure Knuckles will love your bikini, too!" Rouge blushed as Sonic and Cream giggled. Sonic loved his two friends, they were so much fun. And why was he complaining about his bikini earlier? It was fantastic! It fit his figure great and made him feel sexy. The three friends headed out to the beach. Sonic noted with pride that all the guys on the beach were staring at his feminine figure. 'Wait, what feminine figure? I'm a guy!' he thought. Whatever, at least the guys were starring. That seemed very important to Sonic for some reason. Cream and Cheese to play in the water as Sonic and Rouge laid down on the towels. Sonic put some pink sunglasses on as he noticed Amy cowering in fear from the water. 'She's such a baby! Water isn't anything to be scared of!' He thought. 'Well, Amy may be a baby, but he's my baby!' Sonic giggled to herself. "Oh, Rouge? Can you rub this sunscreen on my quills?" Sonic asked her friend.

"Honey, a girl like you doesn't want sunscreen! Here, I'll rub this suntan lotion on you. It'll help you tan!"

Sonic agreed. After all, that was why she was sunbathing. As Rouge rubbed the lotion all over her back Sonic felt a strange tingle in her quills. Looking at her reflection in her glasses with horror, Sonic saw that wherever Rouge was rubbing was becoming Pink! She was becoming Pink! Sonic wasn't Pink, Sonic was blue! 'Yes,' she thought as Rouge finished putting on the lotion, 'Sonic the Hedgehog is blue. That, and he is really cute!' And she, Amy Rose, was pink. Always was, and always will be. Amy went back to tanning with Rouge, hoping Sonic would notice.

* * *

"NO! Not the beach! Not water!" Sonic woke up. He had a nightmare, a nightmare about water. He couldn't even remember anything else about it, just all that water! Sonic shuddered as he got ready. First his boots, then his gloves, and then his red t-shirt. 'Wait,' Sonic thought. 'Since when is my t-shirt sleeveless?' Sonic shrugged it off and headed to the mirror. "What is up with my quills? They are definitely paling or something. And since when do they grow like this? They're practically girl length! And they keep getting in my eyes!"

"Umm... Sonic? Why are you talking to yourself?" Tails asked.

Embarrassed, Sonic showed him his quills. "See, little bro? They're getting long and in my eyes."

"They seem normal length to me. And if you wear your head band they'd stay out of your eyes."

Sonic looked confused as Tails finished responding and left. 'Head band?' Sonic asked himself, 'What head band?' And that's when Sonic saw it on the sink. It was Amy's. "I can't wear this!" he exclaimed. Yet, as he spoke, he automatically put it on. Sonic was about to throw it off, but stopped. It did keep the quills out of his eyes. And it looked good on him, so what could it hurt? Sonic was about to go for his run, but realized that Tail's workshop was a mess, so he stayed home to clean it. Tails didn't even seem to notice. After the house was clean Sonic was so tired he went right to bed after his chili dog dinner. That night, as Sonic put his stuff away, he thought about just how handy his head band was. He was glad he bought all those months ago. So Sonic went to bed. And again, Sonic dreamed...

* * *

But Sonic never noticed a Shadow watching him as he dreamed. He spied on Sonic all day and had noticed his strange behavior. He also had noticed how Tails seemed oblivious to his friends odd behavior. Shadow knew something was wrong, and he decided to ask the obvious source of trouble. "Chaos control!" He uttered quietly as he clutched his Chaos emerald. He needed to hurry, for Sonic's sake...

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

_Well, part 4 is now up! Almost at the half way mark..._

* * *

That night, Sonic dreamed he was on his way to his wedding. After years of running away Sonic had finally said yes to Amy Rose. Sonic kept tapping his fingers against the glass of the car, nervous as any groom is.

"Relax, Sonic, we'll be there soon. I don't think they're gonna start without you!" Knuckles laughed.

Sonic chuckled, but remained nervous. "Are you sure you have the tuxes?" Sonic asked.

"I promise you, Sonic, everything is perfect." Tails assured his friend.

As they arrived at the church, Shadow started to hand out the tuxes. "Let's see, here's Tails', Knuckles', and mine. We're good!"

"Wait! Where's mine!" Sonic asked in a panic.

Knuckles calmed him down. "Sonic, Rouge has your stuff all set for you. Just follow her and you'll be all set."

Sonic was relieved for a bit, but something was bothering him. Then, it hit him. The dreams! All his dreams from the past few nights came back to him as he remembers what the problem was. "I'm being turned into Amy!" Sonic screamed! Time literally stopped as Sonic came to this realization.

"Ohhhhhhhh.. so you've figured it out already, huh? Well, that won't do. A wish was made, so it must be kept." a mysterious voice called to him.

"Who's there?" Sonic shouted, taking a fighting stance. The mysterious figure revealed itself to Sonic. "What? You? Why would you want me to be Amy?" Sonic sputtered.

"I told you, a wish was made, so it must be kept! Hmm... I'll have to speed things up both here and in reality!" the figure stated, ignoring Sonic.

Confused, Sonic tried again, "But how can you do this? You're..."

"SILENCE!" The figure yelled as it smacked Sonic over the head, knocking him out. "I see I must wipe his memory clean of these events if the wish is to be granted. I MUST grant this wish, I MUST!"

* * *

Sonic awoke to a terrible headache. And he couldn't remember a thing. Where was he?

"Sonic, you're awake! You dozed off for a second. Don't worry, we applied your make-up for you. Now let's get you ready for that wedding!" Rouge exclaimed.

Oh yeah, his wedding. How could he forg... MAKE-UP? Sonic looked at the nearest mirror. It looked like a mask! There was blush, lipstick, eyeliner, eyeshadow...how did he know about make-up? Anyways, they did a GREAT job on his make-up! Wait, what? 'I'm a guy!' Sonic thought

'Tell Rouge she did a great job on your face. Now!' replied a thought alien to Sonic. Sonic resisted at first, but it kept demanding until Sonic believed the thought to be his.

"You did great Rouge! I love it!" Sonic gushed. Rouge smiled and led him to a vanity, where she started to style his quills. Sonic was about to protest, but heard the thought telling him to enjoy it...enjoy it... enjoy it... "This is soooooo nice to have a friend style my quills! Rouge, you're a true friend! Thanks for everything these last few months. I couldn't have planned this wedding without you." Sonic told his friend.

Rouge stopped styling and hugged Sonic. "It's been my pleasure, Sonic." She replied teary-eyed.

As Rouge finished styling the hair, all his nervousness disappeared. 'I'm getting married! Teehee' was the unfamiliar thought that now rang in his head. As Rouge put Sonic's gown on him, Sonic giggled, "I'm getting married! Teehee! Aren't I the luckiest girl in the world to get Amy as my husband!" The other girls agreed with Sonic and soon she was walking down the aisle toward her true love. As they stood together, hand in hand, Amy whispered into her ear, "You look like a pink and white goddess!" She giggled at this.

The minister then asked her, "Do you, Amy Rose take Sonic to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Smiling, she answered. "I do."

* * *

"Yaaawwwwwnnnn! What a dream! Getting married to Amy! As if!" Sonic said as he got up. 'Well, maybe she's not so bad. If she just toned down the affection...' Sonic stopped as he realized that this wasn't his room. This room was pink. Very Pink. A girls room. With a sickening feeling Sonic ran through the house checking everything. It was just as he feared. 'Amy's house!' Just to be sure he ran out and checked the sign. "The House of Sonic Hedgehog? But this isn't..."

'Yes, it is!' the alien thoughts from the dream were back, and at full force!

After a few moments of struggling, Sonic knew the truth. Of course it was his house! He lived here all his life! Sonic went back inside and, after getting dressed, went for a light jog. That night, after cleaning his house, he went to bed. And again he dreamed...

* * *

"...So do you believe me or not, Dr.?" Shadow asked impatiently. He had been trying explaining his suspicions to Dr. Robotnik all day, and so far he had gotten nowhere, except for proving that the Doctor was a moron, who most definitely wasn't responsible.

"Hmmm... tell you what, Shadow. Go with me on a small trip to check something, and I can tell you for sure whether your theory is correct."

Shadow sighed. "I guess I don't have too much of a choice, now do I?"

"Excellent! Now then… to the eggmobile!" Robotnik laughed as he ran to the eggmobile.

Shadow sighed. This was going to be one long ride...

* * *

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

_And here we are…basically the halfway point. For this chapter I combined my original part 5 with my extra bonus interlude so that you get the WHOLE story! Aren't YOU guys special!_

* * *

That night, Sonic dreamed he was getting ready for a date with Amy. 'Why did I ever agree to this?' Sonic thought to himself. 'All she's gonna do tonight is squeeze me to death and talk on and on about what our kids names will be! I should have told her no. Though, on the other hand...' Sonic smiled 'that look on her face when I said yes was worth whatever happens tonight!' Sonic finished lacing his boots and walked into his closet. 'Now to grab my shirt and...' Sonic stopped short. "Whose clothes are these?" Sonic asked out loud. His shirt was nowhere, but in its place were rows upon rows of dresses and skirts. "These are girl's clothes! Why are these in my closet?"

Sonic was backing out of his closet, when he heard a voice say, 'Sonic, those are pretty dresses! Wear one!'

The voice kept pressing that thought into Sonic's head until Sonic said, "Wow, what pretty dresses! I'm glad I bought them! I better choose the prettiest one for Amy!" Sonic giggled at that thought as he chose a cute dress. "Oh, I need better shoes than these! How about these cute heels?" Sonic finished dressing and started brushing his pink quills. After it was perfect, he moved to her make-up table and did her make-up. Sonic heard a knock on her door. "Yes?" She asked.

"Amy? It's me, Sonic."

Amy became really excited. She was going to hug Sonic all night and talk about their future kids. "I'm coming, Sonic dear!"

* * *

"YAWN! Wow, that was a pretty nice dream! A date with Amy!" Sonic got up and put on his shirt, boots, and headband. As he looked into the mirror he realized that his quills were down to his shoulders, and were now close to being mostly pink. Sonic looked shocked and scared for a moment, but it passed as he remembered that a sale was happening at the mall. He spent his entire day at the mall and fell asleep tired, but satisfied. And again he dreamed...

* * *

Shadow sighed. He had dealt with the doctor the entire ride in his "eggmobile" and was shocked at the destination: a well. "Doctor, what are we doing here?"

"Patience, Shadow, there is something we need to try." Robotnik dropped a coin into the coin and made a wish. "I wish for the world!"

Shadow rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Doctor, of all your dumb plans over the years, this has to be your dumbest ever! A wish!" Shadow stopped chuckling as he noticed the concerned, and scared, look on the doctor's face.

"Shadow, listen. Take this machine to Sonic's room as he sleeps and press this button. You'll enter his dreams. Tomorrow, meet me here and tell me what happened and who was there. Hurry, Shadow! This is of dire importance!"

Shadow, utterly confused, quickly sped off to Tail's workshop. Shadow entered Sonic's room quietly and pushed the button on the machine. As he did he noticed with horror that Amy was here, not Sonic. Shadow entered her dream...

* * *

Robotnik sighed as he lied back in his Eggmobile. He had spent the night gathering information from the recordings of shadow's story as well as from the secret cameras he set up around Mobius, and crossing that with the information he already had about this... wish granter. Finally, he had a sequence of events that had happened to this point.

Dream 1: Sonic's Quills started to grow slightly longer and pinker. He grew slightly slower. Also, his wardrobe began changing as his sneakers became Amy's boots.

Dream 2: Sonic's Quills continued growing longer and pinker. He grows even slower. His wardrobe gains a red shirt.

Dream 3: Quills still changing, now long enough for a head band. Didn't even run that day, just cleaned Tail's house. Also, his shirt grew slightly longer and lost the sleeves.

Dream 4: Quills now almost as long Amy's, but not as pink, yet. He woke up in Amy's house and again cleaned it. His speed was now down to a jog. Personality was a little perkier.

Dream 5: Quills are now to shoulder and on the edge of being dominantly pink. He's now obsessed with Amy, and spent the day at the mall.

Robotnik stroked his mustache as he finished writing down the observations. Sonic was about halfway done with the transformation. The doctor was running out of time. If he didn't reverse the transformation before it was complete a great evil would be released, the same evil that was currently TGing Sonic and Amy. "Oh why did I ever allow that blasted thing to live! If only I destroyed it as soon as it soaked up that energy!" Robotnik muttered to himself. He needed to stop this thing before it escaped. His reasons had nothing to do with Sonic or Amy, he hated them, but he HAD to correct his greatest mistake. "The good name of Robotnik must be kept!" he said, delusional. A sudden thought hit him. "Wait! If Sonic's now in Amy's house, the Shadow wouldn't know and go to Tail's..." He stopped the thought as he started the vehicle and raced towards Tail's workshop. "Shadow is in potential danger!" he shouted at nothing as he raced on...

* * *

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

_Ok, part 6. Here's some info about this part. The parentheses are Shadow's thoughts while in Amy's dream. Ok, got it? Good..._

* * *

That night Sonic dreamed...

* * *

But Shadow was too preoccupied with Amy's dream to worry about that! Shadow quickly discovered that he was experiencing things as Amy, as well as hearing her thoughts. 'The Dr. will pay for this!' he thought to himself as the dream began.

Amy was excited; she was going to the mall with Cream! Amy quickly got ready for the trip, getting her dress on, fixing her quills, ect. (Somebody end this!) Amy caught a glimpse of Sonic as he ran by, with Tails following behind. "Sonic, WAIT! Don't you want to give your girlfriend a big kiss?" (Oh please, Chaos, don't do this to me!)Amy scratched her head. 'Strange, he seemed to run faster when I asked that. I'm sure it's just coincidence.' Amy continued to skip her way toward the mall (This is so demeaning!), while daydreaming of stuff to do with Sonic when they got older. (Oh, fudge, I'm going to puke! Please, Amy, stop daydreaming those things! For Pete's sake, you're only 12! I DEFINITELY don't want to picture Faker doing THAT!) Finally, Amy (And Shadow!) made it to the mall. And there was Cream, next to the Shoe store. "Cream! Over here!" Amy called to her best friend. As cream (and cheese) skipped happily toward Amy, Shadow felt a dark presence enter the dream. (This feels really dark, darker than anything I've faced before! Could this be the dark entity the Doctor hinted at?) Strangely, no one else seemed affected by this dark influence. As Amy and Cream were walking along, Amy (and Shadow) suddenly found herself running with Tails in Green Hill Zone. "Wha-a-a-at happened?" Amy asked in shock, a question Shadow was asking himself.

"Amy, are you alright? You just stopped suddenly." Tails asked her.

Amy looked confused at Sonic's best friend for a second before responding. "Yeah, I'm fine Tails. Thanks for checking up, little buddy!" (WHAT? Why is she responding like that? Is she crazy? For that matter, what's wrong with Sonic's friend?) Shadow watched with horror as he realized what was happening. Amy was becoming Sonic! He watched as she ran faster and created the Sonic Mohawk look with her spines via the wind. He winced when she hit spikes and her boots became sneakers. He wanted to puke when she ran into water pink and came out blue. Lastly, he felt her become he (Forgive me, Maria, I didn't mean to!) and watched him pass the sign post, dress flying off, and proclaim "Sonic's the name, speeds my game!"

* * *

Suddenly, everything turned white and Shadow had his old body back. 'I'll never be clean after that!' He thought with a shudder.

"Hello there!" He heard a voice say.

He turned around to find, to his astonishment, ... TAILS?

"My, my you sure have shown up in a weird place, now haven't you! That won't do, no not at all! I'm afraid you're going to have to DIE!" With this "Tails" lunged at him, Shadow taking a defensive position. However, Shadow was suddenly being controlled by an unseen force. With growing horror, he realized he was being controlled by "Tails"! "Now, now, no need to fight back! After all, it'll only take a second to KILL YOU!" With these words "Tails" caused a sword to appear. With a cry he plunged it into Shadow's heart when a beam suddenly engulfed Shadow and he was transported out of the dream. "Damn you, Master! I will succeed" "Tails" screamed as Shadow disappeared.

* * *

Shadow reappeared in front of Dr. Robotnik. "Shadow, are you alright?"

"No, Doctor, I feel... sleepy." Shadow replied drowsily.

"Just rest, Shadow, you'll be fine. You did see a TG right?"

"What the heck's a TG?"

"Listen, you saw Amy transform into Sonic, right?"

"Yeah, and... Tails did it!"

Robotnik grimaced at these words. "It's as I feared, my greatest mistake has come back!"

"Tails was your mistake?" Shadow asked as he began drifting off.

"No, Shadow. That's NOT Miles Prower!" With these words Robotnik threw Shadow into the eggmobile and drove off to Sonic's house, which was Amy's before. It had gotten worse. The sign in front said "The house of Sonic Rose"! Robotnik was running out of time...

* * *

That night, sonic put on his nightgown and curled up in his pink sheets. And again, Sonic dreamed...

* * *

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

_Part 7! Ok, we're entering the home stretch, and more and more secrets are revealed! Please keep waiting for the rest! P.S. This chapter was written for the 20__th__ anniversary of Sonic the Hedgehog last year, hence the dream._

* * *

That night, Sonic dreamed back to the first time he fought Robotnik 20... months ago. C'mon, Sonic isn't THAT old in my story! It had all started one day when Sonic lived solely on South Island with a group of animal friends. Oddly, none of them were his friends now... but friendship changes over... months. Anyways, Sonic recalled that dread feeling he got as he returned home after a short run and found all his friends replaced by robots! Fueled by anger sonic kicked a robot and broke it to discover, to his amazement, that one of his friends was fueling the thing! He quickly told Sonic of the evil Dr. Robotnik's roboticizing of animals to find the legendary Chaos emeralds. After being pointed in the right direction, Sonic took of faster then he'd ever gone before through a place he'd never been before, Green Hill Zone. After rescuing a lot of his friends, Sonic finally came face to Mr. Teddy-Roosevelt-in-Pajamas himself, that bloated eggman, Robotnik for the first time. Sonic grinned as he saw that wrecking ball drop. 'This will be fun!' He thought to himself. After a bit of dodging and spinning Ole Butnik retreated with Sonic fast on his trail. But first, he had to release his friends. However, the dreamed played out a bit differently than Sonic remembered. When Sonic jumped on the release button, a bright light escaped as well as the animals, blinding Sonic. A strange tingle surged through Sonic as he felt some kind of fabric surround him, getting tighter and tighter. As the light cleared Sonic looked down. Not noticing anything wrong, Sonic just smoothed his green top and his orange skirt. After accepting that his appearance was acceptable, he left for Marble Zone, though running a bit slower. At the end of Marble Zone Sonic once again faced Robotnik, who was armed with a flame thrower. 'Eh... I think I can beat him.' Sonic thought with some trepidation. Once again, the Doc went running, and Sonic once again freed his friends. And yet another light engulfed Sonic. 'What's up with these lights?' Sonic thought as he laced up the orange laces of his blue and white sneakers. After messing with his head band, and fixing his hair, he took off toward the spring yard zone at a heavy jog. After defeating Robotnik's Giant Spike of Death, Sonic once again hit the switch to release the animals and blinding light. 'Gee, I hate this whole fighting thing!' Sonic thought as the light approached him. As the light washed over him a giant pain exploded inside him as his quills felt on fire as a strange gooey feeling crawled over him. When the light stopped, so did the pain. Sonic figured it was just a cramp or something as there was nothing wrong with his pink body. After slowly jogging through Labyrinth Zone, and nervously hunting Robotnik at the end, Sonic again successfully released his friends. And the light. 'Wow, I have a lot of friends!' Sonic thought as the light disappeared. 'That's pretty nice for an 8-year-old!' The young Sonic thought as he walked his way toward Star Light Zone. After a scary fight with Robotnik's Spiky ball shooter, Sonic was glad to finally be in the light. It always felt good. Sonic giggled. She was a lucky girl to be allowed to save the cute little friends of hers! At the end of Scrap Brain Zone, though, she had her doubts. She was completely terrified of the doctor! She needed a real hero to save her friends... And right then Sonic knew something was wrong. She was the hero! ... Right? As she struggled with her identity, a two tailed fox appeared.

"You are NOT the hero! You are NOT the hero!" he screamed at her repeatedly.

Sonic knew this was true. She was no hero. Why was she even trying? It wasn't her friend trapped after all. Why had she tried again?

"You are the DAMSEL IN DISTRESS!" The fox screamed now.

This time, the fox only had to repeat himself once. She already knew this. "That's right! I saw... him!" She sighed dreamily. And right as she sighed, Sonic the hedgehog ran right by her. Amy squealed in delight. She wished she could help her secret hero, but she was only 8. Maybe when she was a big girl... or in a couple of months. But for now she sat back and relaxed as she enjoyed watching her crush save his friends from this evil doctor. Luckily, he had found the six chaos emeralds!

* * *

Sonic smiled as he woke up. He loved remembering Amy's adventures. He recalled the time she saved him from Metal Amy. That was embarrassing. He hoped that she hadn't caught on to his secret crush on her. He may be younger, but he knew they'd marry someday! After getting ready, Sonic paused at the mirror. There was something wrong with his shirt. It was longer and silkier and... DUH! It was a dress! How did he forget about his dress! He always wore it! With a giggle he grabbed a towel and left for the beach. He and his best bud Cream were hanging out there today! 'Hmm... I hope I chose the cutest bikini!' He thought as he headed out. He really loved swimming!

* * *

As Sonic left out a lone figure watched in horror. "Oh no! My one job, and I must have blown it!" With a huff he ran toward his master, Dr. Robotnik. He arrived to see Shadow hooked up to a machine while his master stood nearby, typing on a keyboard. "Master, I just saw..."

"SILENCE!" Robotnik roared in anger. "Thanks to you, Sonic and Amy are TGing, The ultimate lifeform is in a coma, and HE escaped! All you had to do was stay at your post!"

"Master, I'm sorry, but Froggy..."

"I've had enough of your CRAP!" The Doctor roared as he pressed a button on his keyboard. With a screech, his guardian android make B16, better known as Big the Cat was deactivated. "I don't think we'll survive this one. My ultimate creation has almost gained ultimate power, and the Ultimate Lifeform is out of commission. There's only one thing that may save us, but it's a long shot." With these grim words Robotnik entered into a secret room in his base filled with thousands of pods. He stood before one and grimaced. 'I hoped this day wouldn't come.' As he opened the pod he failed to notice a certain jewel thief watch all these proceedings in the shadows. As the pod opened, she flew off toward Angel Island, hoping that Knuckles may have some info on what she had just seen. For in the chosen pod was Miles "Tails" Prower...

* * *

Sonic happily skipped into his house and got ready for bed. He had a great day at the beach, even though Amy wasn't there. "Her and her crazy Aquaphobia!" He giggled to himself as he put on his nightgown. 'That was a great dream last night! I love remembering the old days, though I think the present is great and the future is even brighter!' He thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep. And again, he dreamed...

* * *

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

_Ahh…part 8! So close to the end…_

* * *

That night, Sonic dreamed he was flying on the Tornado with Tails when a giant beam from Angel Island crashed their plane down. Obviously, it was Robotnik's doing. Sonic ran toward his base, leaving Tails to fix the plane. Once inside, a huge hand gripped Sonic and secured him in a chair, as the lights came on revealing the Eggman himself. "Yo, buttnik! What do ya plan on doing with me? Roboticizing?"

Robotnik chuckled. "Oh no, sonic, I have something much more sinister in mind. I'm going to TRANSFORM you! BWAHAHAH!"

Sonic looked at him like he was nuts. "Umm, whatever, egghead. I think you've lost it, though." As Sonic was talking, Robotnik set up a strange device. It let out a strange mist/scent over the room.

"Well, Sonic, I might have lost it, but at least I don't have pink quills!"

Sonic looked confused. "Pink quills?"

"Yes, Sonic, look down."

Sonic looked down and was shocked to see pi...What was he shocked about again? "What about my pink quills? They've always been pink!"

"Well, how about the style? Sort of feminine, don't you think?"

Sonic's quill style? What style? He just had normal spiky quills? A nearby mirror proved different. It was styled short with a head band holding it off his face...just like it ALWAYS was! "Why do you keep...!" Sonic stopped short. His voice! It was so high! "My voice finally got higher!"

"Well, Sonic, it usually does when you're twelve."

Sonic nodded in agreement.

"When did you get that dress, by the way?"

"What? I've worn this dress for years!"

"Well, it looks good on a girl like you!"

"A GIRL? But I'm not a girl!"

Robotnik looked slightly worried. "You're not?"

"NO! I'm a young woman!" SHE replied angrily.

"OHOHO! I'm sorry, my dear! You're not worried, AMY?"

Sonic looked confused. SHE was Sonic, right? Well, maybe not. She was wearing a dress, had go-go boots on, was a girl... Of COURSE she was Amy! "Sonic will save me, Robotnik!" She yelled at the fat doctor.

* * *

"Ohhh, Amy!" Sonic sighed as he woke up. What a wonderful dream! Amy rescued him from Robotnik! Sonic kept thinking about Amy all the time he was getting ready for the day. He put on his dress, brushed his hair, put on hi-HER go-go boots, put on HER gloves, cleaned HER house, and finally went out to find HER Amy! She just loved that boy!

* * *

Robotnik was just finishing his discussion with Miles Prower when his door was busted in by an enraged echidna.

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH TAILS, ROBOTNIK?" Knuckles asked with his usual grace.

Robotnik sighed and moved aside to reveal Tails. "Believe it or not I've saved Miles' life. Sit down and I'll explain." Knuckle's does indeed sit down... after Tails' told him to. Rouge also snuck in and sat down.

* * *

"Well, I'll start from the beginning. You all remember that race we had a year or so ago? And the robots I built to help me win it? Well during the last race against super Sonic, Tails Doll absorbed some of the Chaos energy from Super Sonic. I didn't know it at the time, but I found out later. You see, a few months after the race I came up with a brilliant plan: create replicoid androids of Sonic's friends! Not like the metal series, but literal synthetic-flesh and synthetic-blood look a likes. I decided my prototype to be Miles, since he's Sonic's best friend and I already had a basic model of him. I built it in under a month, and included a power stealing device, with the intention of stealing Sonic's speed. However, the newly constructed Synth-Tails, as I called him, still had the basic CPU of Tails Doll, as well as the absorbed Chaos Energy. The Chaos Energy corrupted him, creating some sort of dark soul that caused him to betray me and go insane with power. He decided HE was the one and only Tails, and that he would kill everyone else. He attacked Miles and sucked up his energy, but I stopped him before he killed Miles. Miles was within an inch of his life, so I've kept him here these 6 months to try and heal him. It hasn't gone well. He has about two more days of life left on this energy. As for Synth-Tails, I separated the soul from his body using some...unorthodox methods. I bound the soul to an old wishing well, which was the closest thing around, and put spells on it that would bind it there until one wish cast by two people was granted. I also sent my android B16 to guard it, but he was as foolish as the original and failed miserably. When the soul left Synth-Tails it started acting as if it was Miles. Since it thought it was Miles, I figured I'd leave him with Sonic until the original was back to health. Unfortunately, Sonic and Amy BOTH wished that they understand each other better 8 days ago. Synth-Tails was able to escape into their dreams and change reality, TGing them into each other in order to grant the wish. Once that's completed, tomorrow, Synth-Tails will be completely free and will destroy the earth. I stopped him the first time with a device I made, but now he's even stronger, since he stole most of Shadow's power, and I can't stop him. I released Miles because he may be the only one who can convince Sonic who he truly is. Will you help us?

Knuckles looked VERY confused about the whole story. "Listen, Egghead, Sonic is a girl! Amy is the boy! Have you lost it? Also, SUPER SONIC? Shadow is the only one that can turn super! I'm leaving!" And leave he did.

Rouge looked from Robotnik to Tails, then at the door Knuckles left from. "I-I... think I'll go with him."

"Rouge! If you believe us, meet us at my work shop tonight!" Tails called out to her. She just left without replying. Tails turned to Robotnik. "Only Shadow can turn super? Wouldn't Amy be able to?" He asked.

"No, it's very specific for Sonic. Even if the change is complete, the new Sonic won't be able to. As it stands now, real Sonic can, but after tonight, no. That's why we must hurry! Now here's the revised plan..."

* * *

Sonic giggled to herself. That Amy was always running as fast as he could. It was cute. But he'd stop for her eventually, she knew it! With these thoughts she drifted off into sleep. And again, he dreamed...

* * *

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

_Part 9…we are getting EVER so closer to the goal…_

* * *

That night, Sonic dreamed he was walking toward a club when all of a sudden...

* * *

Sonic's dream stopped suddenly as Dr. Robotnik and Tails entered Sonic's mind. Everything turned white and Sonic transformed into her current self. "Tails? What are you doing here? And why are you with Dr. Robotnik?"

Tails looks in shock at Sonic. "Sonic? Is that you?"

"Of course, silly. Why are you here?"

Robotnik cut in front of Tails. "Listen, Sonic. You are not a girl! You are Sonic the Hedgehog, 16 year old male who loves eating chili dogs and running fast. You save the world from me on a regular basis... although I do get quite a few good hits in. Do you understand?"

Sonic looks at him in confusion, then starts laughing. "Oh, Robotnik. I'm Sonic Rose, 12 year old girl who loves Amy, shopping, Amy, the beach, Amy, and Amy. It's Amy you just described, not me!"

Tails walks up and looks Sonic straight in the eye. "Sonic, I know you're in there somewhere. Remember the death egg? The races? Fighting Chaos? BECOMING A WEREHOG?"

Sonic shook her head. "Tails, that was Amy, not me! What's wrong with you guys?"

Tails decided to take one last stab at it. "Sonic, you first found me before Amy was ever here, remember? You saved me from the group of robots that killed my parents in the Mystic Ruins! You beat them up, looked down at me, and said these words that I'll never forget: 'Don't cry, lil' buddy. Sonic will be your knew big brother!' C'mon Sonic, remember!"

Sonic had trouble with what Tails was talking about. She knew she wasn't around, but had a vague recollection of that memory. Maybe... Tails WAS telling the truth! Maybe she really was the hero... And like that, the memories of Male Sonic came rushing back. She now remembered both Sonic AND Amy's lives! "I-I remember, lil' bro!" She shouted with great joy. That joy was cut short by the sound of maniacal laughing. Synth-Tails appeared in front of them. "You pathetic mortals! How exactly did you expect to turn Sonic back to male?"

Tails and Robotnik shared a shrug. "We didn't exactly plan it out that far, to be honest."

Sonic looked in disbelief at them.

Synth-Tails laughed some more and said, "You fools, I've been watching you the whole time! When Sonic 'remembered' it was my doing. I MERGED Sonic and Amy's minds! They are now one. Now, I will fulfill your wish and finish the TG!"

Tails bravely stood in front of Synth-Tails. "You're going to have to go through me first!"

Synth-Tails smiled as he prepared to drain Tails energy completely, but frowned when he found he couldn't use his powers. "Whats going on?" He asked.

Robotnik smiled. "That's Knuckles using the Master Emerald to curb your magic. It's amazing what that bat could convince him to believe. It's over, Synth-Tails. You have no power left to finish TGing Sonic."

"Oh but master, sonic is the one who will TG himself! Right now, both Sonic and Amy are battling for control of Sonic's body. If Amy wins, I am free. If Sonic wins, then I'm sealed back into the wishing well. Oh, and since Sonic's had 9 days to come to terms with being Amy, chances are she'll be the victor!"

* * *

All this turned to black for Sonic, who suddenly found himself back in his old body. He looked around and saw Amy in her old body. "Amy! Am I glad to see you! I just..." He stopped short as he saw Amy pull out her hammer.

"Sonic! I will defeat you!" She came charging at him, and Sonic took a defensive stance. The fight for Sonic's mind was on.

* * *

To be Concluded...


	10. Chapter 10

_Here it is…sorta. This is basically the end here, but there is one more chapter…an epilogue of sorts. It IS important for the sequel…_

* * *

Sonic continued to avoid Amy's hammer as time dragged on, but Sonic was getting tired, and he started to lose hope. This strange voice in his head didn't help things out. C'mon Sonic, why are you fighting? Becoming Amy is the only way to be truly happy! "No!" Sonic screamed. It couldn't be true! Or could it? Sonic remembered how happy he had been the last ten days. His entire mind focused on having fun and being with the person he... "Loves?" As he says this his shoes change into Amy's boots without notice. Does he love Amy? She was kind of cute, but pretty annoying. All she did was case him and hound about marrying him! But... he understood. She hounded him because he ran away; she just wanted to spend... "Time with me?" As he says this a red shirt appears on him. Again, Sonic fails to notice this. He doesn't even notice that Amy now has his shoes and no dress. But he couldn't spend time with her! He was always either saving the world or exploring it! There was too much to do. Unless he... "Made time for her?" His red shirt was now definitely Amy's Red dress. Sonic again failed to notice anything amiss. But if he made time for her, what would his friends think? They know of his previously held feelings toward her, and would probably tease and make fun of him for going out with someone... Wait a second. Did he just say... "Going out?" Sonic doesn't feel anything out of place as his head shape morphs into Amy's, with her headband appearing as well. Wait, did he want to date Amy? Did he really want to be her... "Boyfriend?" Sonic;s quills turn pink. He now looks exactly like Amy. But how could he want to be her boyfriend? He liked her as a friend, nothing more! "Maybe... there's more to it." She stated, unaware of the gender switch. "Amy... I L-l-l-o-o-o-o..." She stopped as realization hits. She... no HE was being transformed.

Amy, now looking just like sonic, stops the attack in shock. "W-what were you saying?"

Sonic's face turns beet red. He now realized the truth. He loved Amy! But... he couldn't tell her, or else he'd become her! 'But... Is it really that bad? If I'm her then we'll still love each other!' Sonic doesn't even realize the foreign thoughts mix with his own thoughts. He smiles and is about to answer when the voice of Tails enters his mind.

"Sonic, you give in and Synth-Tails will break free! He'll destroy the world!"

Sonic hardly recognized the voice as he opened his mouth to finish the TG.

"SONIC! You'll be a girl! You're going to do all the girly things that girls do! You will NEVER run again!"

Sonic hesitated for a second, but it passed quickly as he began talking. "Amy, I lo..."

In a last ditch effort Tails yells out in Sonic's mind, "SONIC! You do this and I will die!"

"WHAT!" Sonic shouts. He gets it. That Synth-Tails was tricking him! It knew that deep in his heart he loved Amy and was exploiting that to break free from his well. He was going to kill Tails and take over the world. Even though he loved Amy, he knew he had to protect the world. "Amy, leave me alone! (The genders switch back.) You never give me any space (Sonic returns to his blue color.), you're annoying as anything (Sonic's head returns to normal), you're a constant nuisance (The dress on Sonic turns into the red shirt.), you're foolish (Sonic's shoes return to his feet.), you're ugly (The shirt disappears), and I DESPISE you!"

Tears swell up in Amy's eyes as she disappears from Sonic's mind.

Sonic himself tried to hold back tears, as Synth-Tails appeared. "Well, well. Think we're smart, do we? It's too late, anyways.

"I've already gained enough life force to FORCE you to transform!... once I take care of that blasted Master emerald, that is. Besides, once you awake, you will be Amy physically, even though you refuse mentally. Either way, you lose, Sonic the hedgehog!"

Sonic tried to think of some way he could defeat Synth-Tails. Suddenly, it hit him. "Wait, you're kinda like a genie, right?"

"Well, yes, I suppose. Why?"

"So I get three wishes?"

Synth-Tails sighed as he replied. "You're joking, right? I'm going to take over the world and you want your last two wishes? Fine! What is it!"

"Ok, A. Fully restore Tails!"

"Fine! Not that it'll do any good in an hour anyway." Synth-Tails granted this wish and asked, "Ok. Now what's you last wish?"

"I wish... for the 7 Chaos Emeralds!"

Synth-Tails frowns at this. "NO! You think I'm stupid?"

"But if you don't grant ALL of my wishes then you won't be free!"

Realizing his grave mistake Synth-Tails reluctantly causes the emeralds to appear before you. "There you go! Of course, it won't do you much good since this is your mind!" Sonic simply smiles and lifts all the gems. "Chaos Control!" He shouts and disappeared in flash of light. He reappeared in "his" bedroom at "his" house. He saw everyone standing around turn to look at him. He smiled as he threw the gems at his body. "Here, this will cleanse me!" The gems slowly spun around Sonic's body as they restored him to his true form, before finally turning him super. Sonic's conscious dissolves back into Super Sonic. Back in Sonic's mind, the gold glow was slowly washing all over, inching ever closer toward Synth-Tails. "So, think we're smart, do we?" Sonic asked with a grin.

Synth-Tails scowls. "This isn't it! I WILL return! Just you wait and see!"

"Good luck with that!"

Suddenly a voice is heard. Amy's voice. "I wish for Synth-Tails to be sealed back in that well!"

Synth-Tails slowly starts to disappear. "NO! Not again curse you, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

* * *

Sonic awoke to find Tails and Amy in his room. His room in Tails workshop. "Tails? Amy? What happened? Where are Buttnik, Knux, and Rouge?"

Tails smirked. "Once we knew you were alright Robotnik tried to steal the Master Emerald. Knuckles and Rouge ran after him. If you listen closely you can hear Robotnik's screams from here."

Indeed, Sonic could. Sonic turned toward Amy. "Amy? About what I said in the dream."

Amy looks the other way and replies, "Don't worry, Sonic. I understand more about what you feel. I'll leave you alone from now on."

Sonic grabs Amy's hands and looks her in the eye, flashing his trademark grin. "I was just gonna say that I was lying."

Amy looks at Sonic, eyes wide. "Sonic? What are you saying?"

Sonic grabs Amy in a hug and states very loudly, "I LOVE YOU, AMY ROSE!"

* * *

The End...for now.


	11. Epilogue

_Here it is…the end for real. The epilogue. I hoped you enjoyed this series, and check back soon for Shadow: Dreams of TG!_

* * *

That night, Sonic dreamed once again he was running through Green Hill Zone with Tails, busting up badniks left and right. Suddenly, Sonic stopped running. He checked his watch and grinned at Tails. "Sorry, Lil' bro, but I'm late for a date!" And off Sonic ran to the mall, and Amy. Sonic and Amy spent the whole day together at the mall, talking, laughing, seeing a movie, forcing Sonic to carry an ungodly amount of bags. It was the best day of Sonic's life.

Sonic awoke smiling. It had been a month since Synth-Tails had been stopped, and things couldn't be better. Now that they understood each other, things were great. Amy now understood how annoying she was and mellowed out, and Sonic now made an effort to spend more time with her. But Sonic knew what Amy truly wanted. Maybe it was time to check out that jewelry section in the mall...ok, not yet. But maybe someday…

* * *

Shadow awoke with a start. "NO! Sonic and Amy... TAILS BETRAYED THEM!" He escaped from the capsule only to be met by Dr. Robotnik and Tails. Robotnik calmed Shadow down and explained to him that Sonic and Amy was fine and that Tails hadn't betrayed them. It took some convincing, but Shadow eventually believed them. He left and went for a run.

Tails looked at Robotnik. "Umm...didn't you forget something?"

Robotnik looked at Tails questioningly. "What are you talking about, Miles?"

Tails gulped. "Well, you forgot to mention what we did with Synth-Tails. Don't you think that's important?"

Robotnik chuckled. "Believe me, fox boy, we are in no danger!"

* * *

As Shadow continued his run he reflected on the crazy dream of Amy's he was forced to endure. He shuddered. 'Why must girls be so crazy?' He thought with a sigh. He came to a stop in front of the wishing well. "Huh? I don't remember this being here before. What the heck!" Shadow dropped a coin in and made a wish. "I wish I understood girls!" Shadow went home that night and fell asleep. And that night he dreamed...

* * *

Sonic: Dreams of TG: FIN

* * *

Shadow: Dreams of TG: To be Continued...


End file.
